Mince Pies
by weasleyjumper
Summary: Louis and Albus don't agree on everything...warning! Slash and cousincest! If it's not your thing...er..dopn't read it?


Hey green eyes." Louis whispered, sneaking up behind a boy with messy black hair. The boy jolted with fright and shoved the lid down on the box he'd been stuffing his face from. "Oh, it's you Lou. " He breathed a sigh of relief. If Molly Weasley had spotted him scoffing her mince pies on christmas eve, he'd be in for it. "Were you expecting someone else? Are you going behind my back with one of your other cousins?" Louis teased. Al rolled his eyes and leant up to place a kiss on Louis' mouth. "Not here, Hugo might get jealous." Louis put a finger to Al's pout. "If I was going behind your back with another cousin, it wouldn't be Hugo. Fred, maybe, Teddy we all want, but Hugo? No." "What's wrong with Hugo? He's got a nice bum. And you've seen how tan he gets! " They both laughed at this. As Louis recovered he found his lips on Al's. He tasted of cinnamon, fruit, spices and sugar. "Al! You've been eating mince pies! " Louis cried in outrage. "Shush! Do you want me folding sheets all christmas? " Al hissed. "I'll fold sheets with you. " Louis wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Al pushed him. "Behave yourself. What's wrong with mince pies? " He asked. Louis made a peculiar face, a mixture of disgust and outrage. "What's wrong with mince pies? Everything! Raisins, candied peel, too thick pastry, it just tastes wrong! " He spluttered. "But the spices and the butteriness! The icing sugar on top...it just tastes of Christmas! " Al protested. Louis shook his head. "No. I can't kiss you tasting like that." He sighed. Al gave him a wicked grin. "Would you like me to wash the taste away with a cookie? " he asked. Louis eyed him suspiciously. "Go on then." Al reached for a tin. "Close your eyes. " he insisted. Obediently Louis closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Al shoved a mince pie in his mouth. Louis spat it out, and wiped his mouth dramatically. "That was cruel! Je dèteste ça! " He complained. "I'm sorry Lou, was I being mean? " Louis glowered at his boyfriend. "You are going to get it Ally Pally! " He threatened. Al poked his tongue out. "Oh really? " "Yes really! " Louis reached for the tin and stuffed a pie in the black haired boy's face. "Lou! No! Stop it! I've eaten too many anyway! Lou! " Al protested, breathless. Louis arched one eyebrow. "I don't think you've learnt your lesson quite yet." Louis grinned. He pinned Al beneath him and began to tickle him mercilessly. "Lou! Louis you meanie! What do I see in you? Looouuuuiis! Stop it! Please! " Al managed between giggles. Louis sat up, still crushing Al. "Promise you'll never force feed me again? Ever again? " Louis asked, holding out his little finger. "I promise." Al looped his own little finger round Louis', and in return he bent to kiss Albus. "Hey, Lou, you've got something on your nose, let me get it." Al raised himself up and brushed his lips over the dusting of icing sugar on the blonde's nose. "Merci Albus. But now you have it on your lips. Let me get it." Louis replied cheekily, and kissed the boy beneath him. "AL? LOU? WHERE ARE YOU? WE'RE GOING TRICK OR TREATING! " Ron Weasley hollered from somewhere upstairs. " TRICK OR TREATING? WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET THAT FROM? WE'RE GOING CAROL SINGING YOU DOLT! " Ginny yelled back. "DON'T SHOUT ET STRESS GINNY, EET IS BAD FOR YOU. YOU WILL GEEV YOURSELF ZE GREY 'AIRS." Fleur shouted. Louis pulled himself up from the floor of the kitchen, just before Molly Weasley came through the door. "Boys! I leave you alone for five minutes and you wreck the kitchen! Have you been fighting? Your lips look swollen and your hair is a mess. We can't take you out in such a state. You can both stay at home getting this place in order whilst the rest of us go carol singing. Don't worry, you won't be completely on your own, Rose and Scorpius have made a mess squabbling upstairs, and they'll be tidying too. I thought they'd got over their differences. I'm ashamed with the lot of you!" Molly berated them. Louis and Al shared a look. "Sorry Grandma."

**Oay so this is for Cracksinthestars, a.k.a werepiregirl...um...LOUBUS!**


End file.
